gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor
|production = Limited Production |specialized = Anti-Newtype |usage = Close Quarters Combat |type = Suit |era = After War |image = Gb-9700.jpg;Front (Standard Colors) Belphegor-back.jpg;Rear (Standard Colors) gb-9700-utm.jpg;Kai Custom |transformable = No |designation = GB-9700 |OfficialName = Gundam Belphagor ガンダムベルフェゴール |headheight = 20.0 |emptyweight = 10.5 |armor = Luna Titanium Alloy |paccommodation = Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |manufacturer = United Nations Earth |first = 0001~Pre |last = 0024 |operator = United Nations Earth |pilot = Kai |SpecEquip = Flash System |armaments = 2 x Strike Claw~2 x Large Beam Saber, 2 x Claw Beam Cannon 2 x Atomic Scissors Sonic Smasher Cannon ? x Heat Wire 2 x Beam Saber |optionalHandheldArmaments = Buster Sword |series = After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight |mechdesigner = Junya Ishigaki }}The GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor is a Mobile Suit first appeared in SD Gundam G Generation games and later in the manga After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor was designed as a Newtype-use mobile suit to defeat other Newtypes. To accomplish this the Belphagor was equipped with a Flash System similar to other United Nations Earth Gundams which however didn't allow the Newtype pilot to control Bit Mobile Suits but afford the pilot a finer level of control over the MS. However there was one major flaw in the Gundam's construction: when flying at high-speed, the pilot faced incredible G-forces, thus putting his life in danger even outside of battles. The Belphagor features a number of special weapons, which would help the pilot in its mission to defeat other Newtype pilots. Its wrists mount a set of heat wires that were intended to destroy bit-type weapons, such as those used by the Space Revolutionary Army's RMSN-008 Bertigo. Its arms were also constructed to be able to extend outwards into large claws, each mounting a powerful beam saber inside. These claw arms also had built-in beam cannons that could be used when the claw arms are still folded on its shoulder. The Gundam Belphagor also has a pair of powerful atomic scissors mounted on its knees. Finally, it features a chest-mounted sonic smasher cannon, which was an early version of the NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago's mega sonic cannon. Armaments ;*Strike Claw ;*Atomic Scissors :Atomic scissors are heavy duty pincer claws designed for close-combat grappling, specifically they are designed to grip and crush mobile suits armor. ;*Sonic Smasher Cannon ;*Heat Wire ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Belphagor has two beam sabers stored in the hip armor. ;*Buster Sword Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System History Created by the UNE during the 7th Space War, there are not many details known about the Gundam Belphagor. What is known however is the fact, that an unknown number of this Gundam-type worked so well in ground battles, that it prevented the SRA from launching a full-scale invasion of Earth. In the After War era, the Belphagor was used by the New UNE as the basis for their new Gundam models, the NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago and NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron. At least one Gundam Belphagor survived until AW 0024, when it was found by a group of Vultures. This Gundam was later piloted by a mysterious Newtype named Kai, who used it to fight against the Vultures. Gallery Gb-9700.jpg|''G Generation F'' colors GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Lineart Front.png|Lineart Front GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Lineart Rear.png|Lineart Rear GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Claw Arms.png|Claw Arm / Atomic Scissors / Sonic Smasher Cannon Junya_Ishigaki_Works_ROBO_no_Ishi_057_Archive_Scans.jpg|GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Lineart 112213pthhywfnepll7nen.jpg Notes & Trivia *Junya Ishigaki himself stated that the head of the Gundam Belphagor is based on Go Nagai's manga character Devilman. External links *GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor on MAHQ *GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor on Wikipedia